Music's Flame
by ShadeAngel
Summary: DigiValdemar Fusion. To Yamato his life seems meaningless. Can something or someone happen in the young Bards life to make him feel differently? YAOI AU Do not read if you like Sora! CHAPTER 5 REVISED
1. Chapter 1

Music's Flame  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Heralds of Valdemar series'.  
Warning: Shounen ai, AU, violence, a little OOC, maybe eventually a lemon, I screwed with their ages  
Pairings: Taito, Kensuke, Takjun, one-sided Sorato, others to be determined  
Summary: Digi/Valdemar Fusion. To Yamato, his life seems meaningless. Can something or someone happen in the young Bards life to make him feel differently?  
AN: This might be easier to understand if you've read Mercedes Lackey's Heralds of Valdemar series'. It doesn't actually go along with the actual timeline 'cause I still haven't read a few of the books and it's just the way the plot'll work out.   
~*~*~  
Music poured from his fingers as Yamato Ishida gave himself over to the music. To anyone who looked at him he was the picture of perfection. Immaculate golden hair falling over half shuttered blue eyes, experienced fingers traveling over the strings of the lute, scarlet robes contrasting with the paleness of his complexion.  
Perfection...  
Sora Takenouchi couldn't help but sigh over the blonde man. Yes, man. For though the Bard was only 18 he acted much older, like he had the entire world resting on his shoulders. He had been promoted to Master not more than a .month ago, though he was still a bit young and many of the other Bards were quite jealous. He had all three of the qualifications of being Bard. Talent, creativity and the all important Gift.  
The court women all made sure to attend his appearances, both to ogle and the young man and to enjoy his considerable skill. Of course Yamato had quite the male following as well. There were those who were openly shaych (AN: slang for shay'a'chern. Means they're gay. I'll use this term latter on in the story so....) and those who had only an interest for his music.  
But in all the time that Sora had been at court, not once had she seen the blonde with a love interest. Male or female. Of course this only caused many of his admirers to throw themselves at him harder in hopes that eventually he'd catch them.  
Sora herself wasn't one of these creatures. She knew love and it couldn't be forced. So she admired him from afar, waiting for the day when the Bard would finally notice her   
"She's watching me again, isn't she?" Yamato sighed as he placed his lute in it's case. He looked up into laughing blue eyes so much like his own as he tried to ignore the numerous giggles and stage whispered praises.  
"Yup," the messy haired boy laughed. "At least she isn't always flirting. Remember the time that Lady Latrine snuck into your be and you threw her out totally naked? That was such a scandal. I do believe there are still people talking about that."  
Yamato glowered at his brother, not at all amused at the mention of that rather embarrassing situation. "I do not want to think about that right now. I'm going to have enough getting out of here unscathed without having to think about the possibility of finding an unwanted guest in my room." He stood, slinging the case over his shoulder and started toward the door. Takeru trailed beside him and some of the girls stayed away, taking into account his brother was with him and they could have been discussing family matter. But than there were those who were not so considerate. Yamato turned to his brother and said in a low whisper: "Now why don't you return to your duties, Queen's Own. I'm sure that the Queen is in need of your assistance."  
"Ah, but Jun is much to busy with a few friends at the moment. Alas, my lady love needs some time away from me," Takeru mocked a miserable expression as he whispered back to his brother. "I may be an all important herald and Queen's Own but I am not always needed in her majesties presence. Besides I am still a trainee. It will still be a couple of months yet before I will be fully able to assist my queen."  
The older blonde smirked. "Are you finally admitting that her entire world does not revolve around you?"  
"Oh, but I never believed it did."  
"Sure, sure," Yamato snickered as they left the room and started down the passageway, towards Bardic Collegium. They had been able to make it out without being mobbed and for that, Yamato was glad. But than it just meant another night spent alone in his rooms with nothing but his music. Which was fine for a little while, but to go on nothing but the loneliness for years was not what he called a fulfilling life. True, Takeru was always visiting, ever since he had been brought to the collegium to train as a Herald.   
Yamato had been the first of the pair to come, after a Bard had heard him sing. They had instantly realized his Gift and than when became apparent he had the other two qualifications he had been packed up and brought to Haven. It had been left to Takeru to take up the place of heir, and he had done so with no complaints despite his true wishes. Than while visiting, the slightly younger blonde had been chosen. And that had turned his families lives upside down. After a year of arguing it had been decided that the estates would go to a close cousin since his mother could no longer produce and heir and his father refused to remarry or commit adultery.   
At first he had been ecstatic about becoming a Bard. But then he had had troubles. He had the strongest Gift at the Collegium, his ballads were better than average and he had mastered the use of every instrument he had been able to get his hands on. The other trainees had become jealous, even his room mate. Now it seemed that he had only his brother and the girls who fawned over him. And having the Queen's Own as a brother only caused more problems. People thought that his promotion had been favoritism. That he hadn't really deserved it and his brother had asked the Queen to promote him earlier, when in fact he had worked himself to exhaustion to achieve all he had accomplished. And the girls didn't really love him. It was infatuation. Nothing more. They saw a pretty face, not what went on behind it.  
Yamato jumped as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked over to see his brother watching him with a concerned expression. He gave the Heraldic trainee a small smile.  
Takeru sighed and shook his head. "You really have to get a life Yama. I know that's asking a lot of you, but you need someone to talk to. You can't be the lone wolf for the rest of your life. Everyone needs someone."  
"I'll be fine," he told him. His brother did not look convinced.   
"Sure, but listen, I have to get going. I don't even want to think about what Daisuke's done while I was here. I couldn't find anyone to keep an eye on him while I was here. He's probably picked everyone's pocket by now."  
Yamato's brows shot up and he smiled slightly. "I was there when he was brought in by his companion. He was practically laying across his saddle because he didn't know how to ride. How was it again that the two of you became friends? I seem to remember when you used to come to me complaining about how he had stolen this or that from your room."  
Takeru brightened at his brother change in mood. "It's a long story. He improved his riding skills and now he's as well educated as I am. Though he'll pretend he's not. He's coming up for promotion the same time as me. Would should both have field duty at the same time."  
"Where do you think they'll be sending you?" Yamato didn't like the idea of sending the blonde too far away. Takeru had been the only thing keeping him from going insane from the loneliness. He was not looking forward to the time that his brother would be gone.  
"Not sure yet," Takeru bit his lip, considering things with the same seriousness he used with everything else. "Probably somewhere near enough to Haven that I can be summoned if there's an emergency and Jun needs me. Daisuke on the other hand.... I have a feeling they're going to send him out near the borders. He's really tough despite what a lot of people think. He's had to deal with violence when he was on the streets. Besides I think some of the Herald's just want to get rid of him for a little while. He's a hand full to deal with for four years strait."  
Yamato nodded as they came to a stop at his suit and opened the door. Takeru waved at him as he took off for the Heralds wing. Yamato watched him go, his mood slipping again.  
He wished he could be as happy as his brother. It may have been more friendly here than at home, but he's still very alone. There was only so much of the loneliness that Takeru could take away. Everyone was right. He really did need to get a life outside of his music.  
With a sigh, he turned into his room, back into the darkness that was his life.   
TBC  
~*~*~  
Shade: I have read a few of these done with Gundam Wing and realized I hadn't seen any done with Digi. Than I realized I haven't written a Digi fic since just after Christmas and I was in the mood for one. Pretty much had the whole theory planned out about two months ago and decided to work on it. Sorry if anyone's mad that I screwed with their ages. And if ya've read any of my other Digi fics you'll notice my styles changed. I've improved! Time to work on Inspiration. 2x1 yumminess! 


	2. Chapter 2

Music's Flame

Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Heralds of Valdemar series'.

Warning: Shounen ai, AU, violence, a little OOC, maybe eventually a lemon, I screwed with their ages

Pairings: Taito, Kensuke, Takjun, one-sided Sorato, others to be determined

Summary: Digi/Valdemar fusion. To Yamato, his life seems meaningless. Can something or someone happen in the young Bards life to make him feel differently?

~*~*~

__

:What do you think?: Takeru sent to his companion as soon as he had rounded the corner, away from his brother.

__

:He is lonely: Andros replied with a 'sigh'. _:He really does wish for company, but something inside him is stopping him from approaching. Perhaps a fear of being hurt emotionally.:_

The blonde cursed aloud as he continued out of the Bardic Collegium. _:I just wish he'd meet _someone_. He's seemed so alone ever since we were kids. He never even made an imaginary friend for himself like so many of our cousins.: _He ran his hand through messy hair, wishing desperately he could make things right for his brother. There were so many things he _could_ do, but it seemed he was helpless when it came to the people he loved.

__

:Don't be so hard on yourself, Chosen: Came Andros' deep mind-voice. _:You care. That's much more than many others can say. He'll always have you to talk to and he knows it. As long as he has your support I very much doubt he will do anything foolish:_

:Yes, I know he has me_ but I'm only his brother. He needs someone his own age, someone he can relate to.: _Takeru shook his head and hunched his shoulders. _:He's been this way since we were children. It's because any of the children introduced to him were nly there because it was their parents wishes, a way to increase their social standings. Yamato's never had a friend that I remember. It didn't help that father had started to parade girls in front of him before he was able understand why. He'll never be able to become romantically involved without suspicions about the other persons true intentions:_

Takeru felt his companions agreement as surely as if he had voiced it. The blonde was an empath, though his abilities didn't go much beyond those he was close to emotionally. Yamato's feelings were like a whirlwind of red anger and bleak despair. He couldn't stand knowing that his brother was feeling this way and he was helpless to change it. He had been trying for years to break through the Bards facade to no avail.

By the time he reached his room Daisuke was leaning against the doorframe, eyes closed as if he was sleeping. Takeru knew better then that. 

He dodged easily as the ex-thief 'woke up' and made a swipe for him, sending Daisuke sprawling across the hallway. 

Takeru laughed as the burgundy haired boy glared up at him with cinnamon flecked eyes. "You brought it on yourself," he pointed out. 

Daisuke rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet. "You always find some way to pin things on me. So how was the Ice Prince?"

"Like ice," Takeru told his friend ironically. "He did talk to me but our conversations aren't as warm and relaxed as they used to be. It's like he's sinking himself deeper and deeper into despair and there's nothing I can do to stop him. It seems like he's forcing himself through each day, just willing his body not to give into the darkness that surrounds his emotions."

Daisuke nodded and opened the door for both of them to enter. It was almost curfew, but there was still a few minutes left to talk. "Do you think he's waiting for someone. I know that until I met you I was about ready to throw myself into a raging river. I couldn't seem to make friends until I met you. It was like once I had the support of someone close I could finally socialize with the other trainees."

The blonde began to pace as his friend took a seat at the couch. "You're probably right. It does seem like he's looking for someone. But where do we go about helping him if this if that's the problem. Its not like we can just take auditions to find out who strikes my brothers fancy."

"This is something that has to happen on it's own," the other trainee said with a lot more understanding than most knew he possessed. He got to his feet as he took notice of the time candle near the blonde's bed. "And it's about time I get to my room. I have a day full of lessons ahead of me, as do you. Just get some sleep and don't worry yourself to the grave."

Takeru glanced over at him, taking in the rings around the other youths eyes and his slumped posture. "You could crash here, you know."

"And ruin your reputation?" Daisuke snickered. "You know that everyone will think we're involved if I stay the night. I doubt that Jun would like to hear her beloved is sleeping with his best friend"

The blonde shook his head. "You know Jun would never believe a rumor like that until I confirmed it. I don't really care what the others think."

"Sorry, friend, but I'll have to decline. Despite all that, I'd rather not have to suffer the idiocy of the courtiers and many of the blues. Good night."

Daisuke was out of the door before Takeru could voice another protest. The other boy was right. If he had stayed they'd both have been suspected of sleeping together. There were few outside of the Heraldic Circle that liked Daisuke and there was no doubt that the trainee would have been antagonized by those spoiled rich nobles who had nothing better to do. Just because Daisuke was shaych he was treated like a disease by anyone not a Herald. It was desgusting. He was a wonderful person and Takeru couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't be charmed by the boy. He was always laughing and joking, but because he didn't like _girls_ he was shunned by so many people. It wasn't like Daisuke slept with every young man he met, either. He was quiet about his preferences and hardly ever showed up with his partner in public. 

But that was the way the world was. He could fix this no more than he could make his brother open up to other.

With a sigh he slipped out of his greys and into the soft linen sheets of his bed, trying not to let others problems bother his sleep too much. 

~*~*~

Taichi sat at the table with some other Herald's during breakfast the next morning. He was still a little exhausted, considering he had just gotten back from a rather harsh circuit near the Karsite borders. The feud between both kingdoms was still going strong and had been since before the Herald-mages had all died away.

He had decided it would be best to get used to the hustle and bustle of the palace as soon as he had had a sleep. After a year on the field it was a nice respite to finally be somewhere he considered to be home. It was nice to sit with old friends again and gossip for a little while. He had plenty to catch up on.

There was a loud crash from across the room followed by some rather colourful curses. He watched as a red-faced trainee apologized prophetically to those he had accidentally spilled his lunch on. The boy looked to be about 17, just getting ready to receive his whites. He was fairly tall with a slim, willowy build. Her had huge Cinnamon brown eyes and spiky burgundy hair. The boy looked quite a bit like himself at that age.

"Who is that boy," he asked the small Herald on his left. 

The woman looked towards the little mishap and chuckled. "Just our little terror. Daisuke Motomiya. He goes on circuit in about a month. I feel sorry for the Herald that gets stuck with him for that long."

Taichi nodded and watched as a smiling blonde picked the other boy up off of the floor and helped him clean up the mess. He turned back to Leigh, intending on asking the woman about _this_ boy only to find the woman smirking. 

"That would be Takeru Ishida, soon to be Queen's Own Herald. He took Daisuke there under his wing when he was first chosen. His brother, Yamato is the best bard this court has seen in the last century."

"The Ice Prince is nothing like our Queen's Own, mind you," another Herald put in, having heard the conversation. "The boy's a Master at 18 and everyone in Bardic's jealous of his talent. He's a pretty thing, too. Court ladies are throwing themselves at him regularly and no one's seemed to get through to him. He talks to no one but his brother and even then I'm told he's cold."

"Watch your tongue, Meiren," Leigh scolded the other woman. "He's lonely. You can tell that from taking one look at the lad or listening to his music. He's searching for someone and won't be complete until he finds the one who holds the other part of his soul."

Meiren looked exasperated. "You and your fate nonsense. There hasn't been a great lifebond since Herald-mage Vanyel and Bard Stefen. It's you're reason for everything. It's your reason for why young Daisuke hasn't stopped roaming and why Takeru is always with Jun."

"And it's true. Think about it. We haven't had a good, strong lifebonded pair in Heraldic in a good long while. I think we're about due for a whole batch of them."

"Sure,"" the woman was skeptical.

From there the argument continued on to other things and as Taichi left the dining area he wondered over the two boys and the blondes brother. Why was it that the young Bard had peaked his interests without even being involved? Why did he feel such a strong pull towards someone he hadn't even met before?

TBC.....

~*~*~

Shade: Sorry I haven't writen in a while. Actually writing this now surprised the hell outa me. I've had writers block for over a month now. Might be busy for a while 'cause my parents bought a house and we're all moving. Just hope I'll be able to find a few fangirls at the new school. But considering how secluded the area is that's doubtfull. *sighs* Well, at least I'll have my own room in this house. I hate sharing with my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Music's Flame

Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Heralds of Valdemar series'.

Warning: Shounen ai, AU, violence, a little OOC, maybe eventually a lemon, I screwed with their ages

Pairings: Taito, Kensuke, Takjun, one-sided Sorato, others to be determined

Summary: Digi/Valdemar fusion. To Yamato, his life seems meaningless. Can something or someone happen in the young Bards life to make him feel differently?

~*~*~

Yamato peered at the Herald in front of him, eyes narrowed at he took in every detail of the man. He was tall and slim almost to the point of being thin, though Yamato could clearly make out the muscled that rippled under the Heralds clothes and skin. His red hair and freckled face cause him to look younger than he actually was.

The blonde wasn't sure if he wanted his brother to go out on circuit with this man. He didn't exactly look like he could take care of himself let alone both he and Takeru. But if the Heraldic Circle trusted this man then so did he. The Herald's were the trustworthiest people in the Kingdom. 

He gave a curt nod of expectance and turned again to his brother, now dressed in his whites. "Is everything alright?"

Takeru nodded as he slung his packs over Andros' saddle. "I have everything I'll need." He swiped his bangs out of his eyes as he looked up at the older blonde. "I'll only be gone for a few months, you know. You shouldn't be so worried."

"I can't help it," Yamato smiled, his first true smile in weeks. He reached over and mussed his brothers hair affectionately. "You're my little brother, I'm supposed to worry about you."

Takeru smiled back and hugged his brother roughly, wishing with all his might that the Bard would have someone to keep him company while he was away. He knew how unlikely it was that the older blonde would warm to a stranger but there was always hope. No matter what happened Takeru always had hope.

~*~*~

While Takeru was saying goodbye to his brother Daisuke was trying not to drool over his mentor. The older Herald was perfect. His was tall and slim with long tapered fingers. Daisuke could barely keep his eyes off those fingers, fantasizing about all the thing those graceful digits could do. He had longish black hair and slanted violet eyes, eyes that seemed to hold the secrets to the universe. 

To say that Daisuke Motomiya was infatuated was an understatement. He was head over heals in love with Ken Ichijouji, and he'd be spending almost a year in the presence of this gorgeous male. There was no way he'd be able to last that long without opening his big mouth.

__

:Do I sense a hint of interest?: Jenna teased.

__

:He's beautiful, Jenna! This is what I've been looking for in all of my lovers. He's a Herald to boot. If he were a bad person he would never have been Chosen. The only thing I need to find out now is whether he's shaych: The newly acclaimed Herald was almost bouncing with excitement, as he carefully arranged his thing in his packs. He could just tell that he was going to like his time out on the field.

__

:There's also his age, love,: Jenna cautioned. _:He may not look it but he's at least five or six years older then you. I know that that may not seem significant right now, but you have to realize that their are many opposed to same sex relationships. If you add your age difference to that there will sure to be trouble when you return.:_

Daisuke snorted and looked into his companions concerned cerulean eyes. _:I've never been one to care about what others think. I can deal with it. I just think there's something different about him.:_

There was a soft sigh in his mind and he got the mental picture of a young woman shaking her head in defeat. _:I don't know what to do with you. You're too stubborn.:_

:And you wouldn't have me any other way,: Daisuke chuckled aloud and Ken looked over at him curiously.

Jenna stamped a hoof and glared at her chosen. _:Of course not, but that doesn't mean that's not what you are. Now be quiet before I block you out:_

"You can't stop me from talking to you normally, you know," He told her smugly, earning an annoyed whicker. "You just can't win, Jenna, give up."

His companion glared at him levelly before turning around and flicking her tail at him. Daisuke laughed and gave her a pat. "And you say I'm stubborn."

__

:I'm not speaking to you right now:

The burgundy haired youth just shook his head and turned towards the older Herald. "Sorry about that. It's just the way we are. I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Most likely," Ken's voice was soft and velvety smooth, causing Daisuke to shiver. "You might want to apologize, though. We'll be heading out in a few minutes and I wouldn't want to leave you behind." 

He nodded. _:You heard him. I'm sorry:_

:No you're not,: came the laughing retort. _:But I'll accept this anyway: _She turned back to him and he pulled himself into the saddle as Ken did the same with his Alexia. Both were out of the palace grounds within five minutes.

~*~*~

The sun shone out over the palace gardens as Matt strummed idly at his harp strings. He was lonely. Like always. But it was different now. There was no Takeru to cajole him into talking or Daisuke to constantly flirt with him jokingly. It was a bleak world indeed without those two around. And here they had only been gone a few days. How was he going to handle months if he was already sinking deeper?

People noticed he had become colder, less caring of himself and others. He attended court less often and talked to Jun very little. It seemed the Queen just reminded his that his brother was missing from his life. Even Sora, the court lady who always stared at him with adoring eyes had toned down her efforts. If hadn't stopped caring before he'd probably have been upset with himself, but as it was he seemed to have become numbed to everything and it was tearing him apart from the inside out. Soon there would be nothing but a shell of what had once been. And he was so terribly afraid.

He had never been social or had that great personality, but there had always been something inside of him. He had been enigmatic before, mysterious. He had had a certain charm about him that drew people towards him. Now he had lost many of his fans. They could sense the change subconsciously and were backing away from it. Even his music had become hollow and his music had always been hi passion, his reason for living. If his music was deteriorating then what did he have left to live for?

Yamato was seriously contemplating suicide for the first time in his life. He was more ashamed of this than anything in his life. If his brother found out he'd be very disappointed. He had to stop this and he couldn't figure out how. He couldn't figure out how to stop this bitter ache in the pit of his stomach. It was the center of his problem and he had tried so hard to fix it, to stop himself from feeling the way he did. It just seemed like the more he was alone the worse everything became.

He felt the familiar sting behind his lids and swiped at the tears that spilled from his eyes. It wouldn't do for everyone to see the "unfeeling bastard" crying. He heard what people said him. He heard what people thought of him. 

He got to his feet intending to hied to his room when a tanned hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder, startling him. He whirled around, totally forgetting traces of his tears still on his cheeks. Wide blue eyes met with warm brown depths and Yamato lost himself. Lost all sense of time, forgot completely about his problems, his whole world suddenly focusing completely on the man in front of him.

He sae lips moving and realized that his companion was saying something. He shook away the daze and said, "I'm sorry, but could you repeat what you just said."

The brunette smiled. "I said I'm sorry for startling you, but you looked sad and I couldn't help but want to bring you out of it."

"I'm fine," Yamato informed him with a shaky smile. "Just some personal problems."

The Herald, for that was what he was, nodded as he thrust his hand forward. "I'm Taichi Yagami, by the way."

Ysmsto grasped the other mans hand hesitantly and nearly gasped at the shock traveled through him. He would have snatched his hand away if it wouldn't have been rude. "Yamato Ishida," he croaked out.

Brown eyes lit up. "The bard? I've heard many good thing about your talent. It doesn't seem right that someone who can do such beautiful things with music should be so sad."

"Well, it's just the way thing are," Yamato shrugged nonchalantly, though some of the bitterness he was feeling seeped into his voice. He shifted on his feet, eyes flicking towards the path that would lead to his rooms and back to the brown haired man. This man was making him feel strange and he needed to think about it.

Taichi shook his head. "Well, it's not the way things should be. Now I think I can understand part of it. You're lonely. You're brother just left for his first circle and you have no one to talk to." The sound of the bell broke through his speech. "Why don't you meet me here tomorrow at about mid afternoon. I'm teaching in the Collegium right now and that's about the only time I have off. See you."

He took off before Yamato could respond, leaving the blonde reeling with what had just happened. Why did the Herald want to meet with him? Why had he even approached him in the first place? Why was it that the ache had dulled now?

Well, there was only one way to find out, and that was to show up for the meeting tomorrow. It wasn't like he had much else to do and he was strangely excited about it.

TBC.....

~*~*~

Shade: Only finished the last chapter in hour and a half ago and here's the next. I now have a migraine from squinting at the screen. It's damn hot and my glasses kept sliding down my nose until I took 'em off. Anyway, everyone most likely knew this was going to happen. I'll go over and revise it eventually, but it's okay for now. I need some help though. I need a name for Tai's companion and I haven't been able to figure out how to put Hikari in there. Any ideas are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Music's Flame   
Part 4 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Heralds of Valdemar series'.   
Warning: Shounen ai, AU, violence, a little OOC, maybe eventually a lemon, I screwed with their ages.   
Pairings: Taito, Kensuke, Takjun, one-sided Sorato, others to be determined   
Summary: Digi/Valdemar Fusion. To Yamato, his life seems meaningless. Can something or someone happen in the young Bards life to make him feel differently? 

~*~*~ 

"That thief," Sora whispered furiously to herself as she peered from behind a bush of rather prickly leaves. "Yamato is _mine_ not some low born Heralds!" 

The bard and the Herald had been meeting at this place for some time now. What was more, they seemed to be getting around rather well. It wasn't fair! Yamato was supposed to be hers. He was supposed to look up from his music and all of a sudden stop dead as he noticed her. He was supposed stumble from his chair and towards her to proclaim that he had fallen in love with her at first site. Yamato was supposed to spend time with _her_ dammit! 

She seethed as the blonde lit up with another smile and chuckled at whatever the Herald had just said. Yamato wasn't supposed to be opening up to this man. He shouldn't be _glowing_ when he was talking to him. Her Yamato couldn't be shaych. They were destined to be together... 

But, apparently, the Gods just weren't listening to her. As the two were about to leave for whatever it is they needed to do Yamato tripped and very nearly fell on his face. He would have if it hadn't have been for that _Herald_. In horror, she watched as the two froze, Yamato staring up into the brunettes eyes, face turning red. The Heralds eyes glazed over a bit and she swore he was staring at _her_ Yamato's lips. But worse than that the bard didn't look like he was going to turn away, but seemed to have titled his face up ever so slightly. As if he was begging his companion to kiss him. 

The moment was lost as she shifted, snapping a twig in the process. The two young men pulled apart, both turning an interesting shade of red as they tried to avoid each others eyes. The Herald chocked out some sort of fare well and than scampered away. Yamato stared after him with an almost wistful look on his face before shaking his head and slinging his lute case over his shoulder. He took of down the opposite path with one last glace over his shoulder, leaving his unseen admirer to fume in her bush. 

Shrieking quietly the well-born girl pulled herself from the bushes, barely noticing the leaves that clung stubbornly to her gown and hair. She had to win him over. She had to steel her precious back from the deceivingly gentle clutches of that Herald. She was Sora Takenouchi, one of the most sought after maidens at court and she had chosen the one she would be with, Gods help anyone who got between her and Yamato. That damn pretty boy Herald would just have to find someone else to lust over. 

~*~*~ 

Pink lips, such full and beautiful pick lips. It was all Taichi could think about, even now, while he was trying desperately to keep his mind on the lesson he was supposed to be teaching. Gods, was Yamato's mouth ever distracting, even now when the Bard wasn't around to look at. 

Most of his time was being taken up with thoughts of the golden songbird lately. It was just that as he got to know Yamato the more he felt himself drawn to the younger man. Yamato was beautiful and very kind once you got through his icy barriers. The way he'd look at Tai with those deep blue eyes was almost more than the brunette could take. Taichi had very nearly kissed him today in the gardens. He'd lost all sense of himself as he stared at Yamato's parted lips. If it hadn't have been for that snap sound he probably would have gone through with it, too. 

Now, two hours latter, he could still feel Yamato's breath against his face and the feel of the blondes heart beating against his. They'd been pressed tightly together when he caught him so that Taichi could feel the others mans body heat seeping into his own. It had been one of the greatest sensations he'd ever experienced and God's did he ever want more of it. 

"Are you alright, Herald Taichi," one concerned trainee asked hesitantly. "You seem rather flushed and you aren't as enthusiastic as usual." 

Taichi jumped slightly, startled at the sudden question. He could feel his ears burning as he shook his head. "S-Sorry, everyone. I just have a few things on my mind. I'll be fine." 

The boys eye brows shot up and he grinned. "Could it be that our favorite teacher has fallen in love? You're showing all the symptom." 

"L-love?" he stuttered stupidly, expression completely dumbfounded. "O-o-o.... Of course n-not!" 

The class giggled and looked skeptical. No one who protested like that with that expression on their face was to be believed. Yes, their teacher had fallen, and fallen hard. A few even knew who for. It wasn't like they all had classes during the time Yamato and Taichi met. One trainee was usually there in the same garden almost every day, spying on them with a happy little smile on her face. 

Taichi blushed some more and hid his face behind the book that had been sitting open on his desk since the beginning of class. If his students had been able to figure this out, why hadn't he? Why was he just now, after being accuse, discovering his feelings for the bard. Before he hadn't seen it as love, but some strange desire for more than just friendship. He'd never seen himself as shaych and still didn't. It was only Yamato he felt for in this way. 

So what should he do now? He couldn't see the bard feeling the same way, not with so many beautiful courtiers crowding around him every day. They were so much more beautiful than him. They were wealthy and pious, unlike him. Taichi had been brought up the oldest of two children on a farm outside of a small village. His family had been dirt poor, barely bringing in enough from the fields to feed them selves, never mind trade for materials at market. He couldn't compete with the likes of any of the nobles, male or female. 

The bell went, signaling the end of yet another teaching day. With low spirits he gathered his things ready to visit Toren in the Companions field. He hadn't seen his Companion in two days and was feeling a little guilty for his lack of attention. He had only a slight mind-speech gift, which only seemed to work in dire emergency. This meant that he was not able to communicate with Toren as often as so many other Heralds were able to. He had a fairly strong fetching gift, which had seemed like a blessing on many occasions. 

He dropped his things off in his room and headed towards the field, meeting Toren at the fence. "I'm sorry I haven't been out in a while," he said as he vaulted the fence and lay a gentle hand on the horses neck. "I've been a bit busy." 

Toren snorted and nodded his head in understanding. Taichi grinned. "Would you like to go for a ride?" 

Toren nodded again, this time so enthusiastically his long mane rippled, shimmering in the sunlight. Taichi climbed easily on his Companions back, not bothering with a saddle, not after the day he had had. He just wanted to let himself free, let himself feel the wind in his hair. Toren sensed this and took off at a wild dash, making sure to stay away from areas that had been too populated. 

They galloped at full speed, Taichi's chiming laughter swallowed by the end that played with his hair and clothes. They made a pretty picture, white, almost glowing Companion dashing across the emerald grass with an equally white-garbed Herald on his back. The light glinted off Taichi's wild hair, turning it almost auburn. If one were to get close enough, they would see the happiness, the freedom in chocolate brown eyes. 

Teron slowed to a halt as they came to the fence once more. The sky was now a deep violet, spattered here and there with stars. Taichi sighed as he slipped out off the saddle and back onto the ground. "We'll have to do that again, love. I'm afraid I've been a bit preoccupied lately. I'll figure things out, though." 

Teron gazed back at him with those preternatural sapphire eyes. They showed understanding and sympathy, and not for the first time Taihi wished that they were able to have a conversation. He felt like there were so many things that Toren would be able to help him with if he could only just speak to him. 

As he headed back to his rooms he couldn't help but pause at the pathway to the small garden he met Yamato at. They'd never met anywhere else. Yamato didn't seem to like anywhere else and Taichi was happy to see him no matter where. 

The bard had told him about his past, his family, but never about his emotions, about how he really felt about things. Taichi thought that it was these things that made a person who they are. It was their thoughts and feelings, which was their soul. What he had glimpsed of the real Yamato was what had drawn him to the bard. Yamato was lonely, sitting there in the sunlight, silent tears falling from crystalline eyes. His brother had just left him alone in the palace, without another real friend. In no way did Taichi blame the young Queens Own, but those people who never got to know his little songbird for whom he was. How could no one look upon the blonde and note see how bad he was hurting inside? How could they only see him for the facade? Even most of the Heralds took Yamato at face value. 

He turned the corridor towards his room, confusion and great deal of yearning waring within him. He wanted Yamato and this, but he was so confused about his feelings. It seemed that whenever he wasn't with Yamato he'd feel a dull ache in the pit of his stomach, an ache that only went away when he was with the blonde. At this very moment all he could think of was tomorrows meeting. He wondered if it would be awkward because of the almost kiss or if things would stay the same. 

He could only hope that maybe Yamato felt the same way. Things were great just being friends, but today's little mishap had just proven how much more he really wanted. Taichi would wait and see what happened with everything, wait to find out how Yamato felt. 

It's just that his wait had better not be too long, because he didn't know how much longer until this would eat him up on the inside. 

TBC... 

~*~*~ 

Shade: Finished another chapter of this and made Sora a complete stalker bitch in the process. I've finally gotten things settled from the move, though haven't found a single anime fan girl. People'll look through my sketchbook and go "oh, is that someone from Sailor Moon?" when in fact it's a character from Weiss Kreuz or Sorcerer Hunters. These things are completely lost on people at this school.   
Don't expect to see Takeru for a while, by the way. I'm going to center this fic mainly aroung the kensuke and taito pairing.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5 REVISED

Music's Flame   
Part 5   
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Heralds of Valdemar series'.   
Warning: Shounen ai, AU, violence, a little OOC, maybe eventually a lemon, I screwed with their ages.   
Pairings: Taito, Kensuke, Takjun, one-sided Sorato, others to be determined   
Summary: Digi/Valdemar Fusion. To Yamato, his life seems meaningless. Can something or someone happen in the young Bards life to make him feel differently? 

~*~*~ 

:Look at this, Jenna,: Daisuke sent excitedly. :Isn't it beautiful?: 

:Yes, love.: Jenna agreed, picking her way to stand next to him near the river bank. :It's very beautiful.: 

:I only wish I had have been able to see things like this when I was a kid,: his mind voice had a hint of wistfulness in it. :Maybe I wouldn't have become so hopeless. Maybe I wouldn't have been taken by Feliah. I hated it there. He made all of us kids do all of his work. If I'd have had something this beautiful to hope for on the streets I may never have agreed to work for that man after being caught stealing.: 

Jenna whickered and lay her elongated chin on his shoulder, trying to comfort her chosen. :If things hadn't have happened the way they did you may have never become my chosen. It's what happens in our lives that shape who we will be in the future.: 

:You're right,: Daisuke buried his face in the Companions silvery mane. :You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I wouldn't give you up for the world.: 

:Not even a certain violet eyed Herald who seems to be watching us even now,: she teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

:Not even-Wait did you say watching us?: Daisuke whirled around to face a rather startled Ken Ichijouji. "What are you doing out here?" he asked a little too sharply than he had meant.

Ken's eyebrows rose up, the barest hint of annoyance flaring momentarily in his eyes. "The waystation seemed rather silent and that doesn't usually bode well. I feared you'd gotten into trouble. Again."

The burgundy haired boy blushed and ran his hand through his hair. "I deserved that. Sorry, didn't mean to snap. You just interrupted a bit of a private moment. I don't tend to angst when anyone's around." 

The older Herald nodded and smiled minutely, most of the ice melting from his expression. "I suppose I can forgive you. Just remember that some situations that we run into could rely on my knowing where you are."

"You could just Thought-speak," Daisuke suggested.

Ken shook his head and walked closer, moving to stand next to him. "My Gift isn't that strong. You may be able to talk to me, but it'd be a one-sided conversation."

"Like that's any different from any other time," Daisuke laughed. "Sorry, Ken, but you aren't exactly the greatest conversationalist in the world." His mentor rolled his eyes and before he registered the movement had him head first in the river. He came up sputtering, looking at the laughing Herald with more than mild shock. "You- you- you-"

"Yes, I, I, I, Dai. I am capable of amusement you know. And it was worth it to see the look on your face."

Daisuke growled and swiped at his legs, sending the other man to tumble in on him with an undignified screech. A full out water fight bloomed and both were eager to win the match. Each would get the upper-hand only to have it wrenched away when the other had them coughing up the entire lake. Finally, Ken pinned Daisuke near the shallow. He looked down at the grinning boy, water dripping from his horribly knotted hair, wondering jealously how Daisuke's managed to stay relatively the same despite their war. 

"Give up Dai, I have you pinned."

The burgundy haired youth merely laughed and in and unexpected move twisted them both so that Ken was beneath him. "Not any more you don't."

Ken frowned and tried to copy Daisuke's last move. The other merely set himself more heavily, resting his legs on either side of Ken's waist. "Fine, Fine. You win. C'mon, we need to get dried before one of us catches our death."

Cinnamon eyes sparkled playfully. "Oh I don't think so. I have you exactly where I want you. Pushing me into the river was a big mistake Ken."

"Really?"

"Yes." 

Daisuke began to lean forward, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Ken followed the movement and something like hunger flashed in his eyes. A shiver went through him and Daisuke moved to bring their lips together when something made him jump back, eyes wide and completely alert. Ken followed, looking around frantically, hair whipping out around his face. 

There was the faint sound of screamed and hoof beats from just past the tree line and Ken's eyes narrowed. "The Karsites."

Something like panic went through Daisuke. He had known their circuit was near the border, it had to be. He had also been aware of the fact that this border was the most prone to attacks from Karse. But he had never been ready for the reality of it all. He'd actually be forced to prove himself here. It wasn't a test, it wasn't practice or a game. This was real life and he wasn't so sure he was prepared for it.

Prepared for it or not, Jenna trotted up and stopped beside the bank. Daisuke really had no choice in the matter as Ken vaulted onto his Lain's back and was thundering through the brush. Daisuke simply followed suit.  
  


What followed was the of the most horrifying and wearying thing Daisuke had ever experience. Yes, he'd seen much violence in his childhood. Yes, he was still awakened at night by the horrible vision of some of the things he'd experience, but none of it prepared him for the slaughter of these innocent people. The Holderkin were made of tough stuff, but with each battle they fought they lost more men. It was really no wonder that a man had multiple wives and a multitude of children.

By the time the two Heralds and the Holderkin defenders had driven the Karsite bandits away, the loss was quite clear. Both Ken and Daisuke were ragged and had sustained no few injuries. It was the Holderkin, though, that had received the brunt of the attack having been surprised.

Daisuke all but fell from Jenna's saddle and stood there a few moments, leaning heavily against his Companion. Ken came up beside him, resting a hand against his shoulder.

"No amount of training can prepare you for the reality of this situation."

Daisuke nodded, looking up at the older Herald, seeing the years of experience that separating them for the first time since they'd met. "No. Nothing." And he collapsed against him, letting out the emotions that were bubbling within him. Ken caught a hold of him, not quite comforting, but not pushing him away, either. 

~*~*~

Shade: Almost total revision of this chapter. Altered half of it basically. I didn't like how I had rushed into the relationship from the beginning. Anyways, I promise to try and post less sporadically. Oh, and sorry about some of the iffy Valdemar facts. I never knew that Skif was the first thief-turned-Herald until I read Take a Thief, which was AFTER I started this fic, I assure you. 


	6. Chapter 6

Music's Flame 

Part 6 Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Heralds of Valdemar series'. Warning: Shounen ai, AU, violence, a little OOC, maybe eventually a lemon, I screwed with their ages. 

Pairings: Taito, Kensuke, Takjun, one-sided Sorato, others to be determined 

Summary: Digi/Valdemar Fusion. To Yamato, his life seems meaningless. Can something or someone happen in the young Bards life to make him feel differently? 

~*~*~

A soft growl left pale lips as another sheet of crumpled parchment flew through the air and landed on an already significantly sized pile. Yamato's eyes were bloodshot, huge bags forming behind tired, blue irises. Long, pale fingers were stained with dark blotches of ink and a small bump was forming on the finger his quill rested on while writing. He hadn't let up since he'd sat down nearly ten hours ago and it was nearly dawn. 

Not a single thing! Silly ballads and love-crazed sonnets, and none of them worthy of court appearance! Lady Bright, this was not working. Obviously this little creative block was going to be lasting him a while and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. It wasn't worth losing sleep over, either. He'd offered to help teach some of the more gifted of the Bardic students that afternoon and it wouldn't do to show up looking like someone after a night of over-zealous drinking.

Sighing, he stumbled from his seat and collapsed into his bed, crimson dressing gown and all.

  
  


"Bard Yamato! It's good to see you!"

The blonde smiled up at his brothers lover, glad to see the fuzzy-haired woman, if only for the reminder that Takeru had to return home, if not for his queen. He bowed his head politely, hands never leaving his lute strings. "Your majesty."

Jun returned the bards smile and sat next to the younger man. "Takeru should be returning in a few months. I've received news of him since he left; he's doing well in his circuit."

"I never doubted my brothers ability to become a Herald for a moment, majesty."

The queen nodded, hands resting peacefully in her lap as she was lulled by the gentle tune that was drifting from Yamato's lute. They sat quietly for a few moments, Queen and bard, two friends, both held together by their love for Takeru, though it was a different kind of love. Finally the queen broke the silence. "I've heard a rather interesting rumor involving you and Herald Taichi. Apparently you've been spending an inordinate amount of time together."

Pale blue turned and almost smokey green as the Bard hid his embarrassment. "Well, I have become friends with Taichi. There's nothing much to it that should cause gossip."

Jun laughed. "The first time the 'Ice Prince' steps out of his shell in years and it's nothing that 'should cause gossip'? Haven's, Yama, I daresay this is the first friend you've ever had."

The blonde glared at her, glad that the room was mostly empty and he was unlikely to be punished for such behavior towards the queen. "I'm not so bad as you all like me to seem."

Dark eyebrows arched mockingly and Yamato climbed to his feet, grumbling, "Fine attitude I get from one of my best friends. Ha! If this is a friend, I can't imagine what of my enemies must be like. It might be better to find someone who actually appreciates my oh-so-wonderful company."

Another laugh and Yamato was stalking out of the room, eyes clear and mirthful. Just as he was nearing the passageway that would lead to the Bardic's Collegium he was stopped by a flash of stark white and looked up to find none other than Taichi Yagami in his path. (AN: And if that wasn't expected then you obviously haven't read enough fiction) 

"Tai!"

The brunette grinned at the use of the nick-name. "Matty!" - this name made the Bard scowl - "Just the Bard I was looking for. Someone special to me has just arrived in Haven and I was wondering if you might meet her."

Yamato smiled. "I'm not doing anything for the rest of the afternoon. I already finished that lesson I was telling you about yesterday. Whenever you'd like me to meet your friend is good for me."

And then it clicked. Special, Taichi said someone "special." And a girl. Suddenly the blonde was feeling ill and dizzy, as if he'd been picked up and shaken, left to regain his senses. Taichi didn't seem to notice, too preoccupied with his joy at having the Bard agree. 

He ginned and hugged the boy enthusiastically, brown eyes alight. "That's great, Yamato! I can't wait to introduce you to her. She'll love you! I'll see you tonight? After dinner?" He pulled away to grin at the younger man before running off without an answer, all but glowing.

Yamato stood stalk still for a few minutes, something inside him crumbling even as his eyes lost the shine they'd taken up in the past few months. In a daze, he wandered off, letting his legs take him away. 

Through the despairing fog that had clouded his mind, Yamato had to wonder at his own reaction. He couldn't care for Taichi like that, could he? He's never been particularly attracted to young men. Granted he'd never been attracted to women. Perhaps it was just their friendship. He was probably just worried about the effects a girl would have on their relationship. Taichi would no doubt want to be spending more time with his sweet heart and that would leave Yamato practically back where they'd begun; alone.

But that still didn't answer for the heart rendering pain that had ripped at him. The blonde frowned, rubbing at his temples. If he didn't know any better he'd say that he was in love with the herald, but that was ridiculous. Taichi was the best friend he had ever had but Yamato could not be in love with him! It was inconceivable. He was the Ice Prince, incapable of such feelings. The thought of falling for anyone was ludicrous.

And it was true...

The hurt of reject - no matter how indirect - was still gnawing at him. He couldn't escape it and couldn't understand it. They'd known each other for hardly more than a few months. Yamato just wasn't the type to give his heart to someone, anyone, no matter the spark that sprung between them. He wouldn't consciously leave himself that vulnerable, yet his heart had done a pretty good job of committing the mutiny. 

He reached his room in a whirlwind of confusion and collapsed against the door as soon as it had been closed. He sat there, unseeing as his mind continued to rage. Golden hair hung in a thick tumbles around his face, a vast difference from the usual particular placement of each strand and icy eyes stared at nothing, uncomprehending and flashing with a maelstrom of emotion. His thin form was hunched, face pinched and dyed a chalky white. Anyone who would have happened upon the bard would have seen the most heart stricken man to ever have walked the halls of the palace (except, perhaps, Herald-Mage Vanyel himself.) Never before had Yamato ever appeared as he did then and never again would he feel the happiness that he had before Taichi's request.

And he'd go through with it. He'd make his love happy, even if it meant being unhappy himself. There was not he could do to win Taichi's heart so why draw out the pain?

  
  


Sora stepped out of the shadows after watch Yamato's receding back, eyes alight with manic joy. He was hers! Hers! That stupid herald had let the bard slip through his fingers and she wasn't about to let the opportunity pass. It was his own fault for not seeing the pain in the other mans eyes, for not rushing to rectify the situation. In all likelihood Yamato had jumped to conclusions. She wasn't blind to Taichi's feelings for her bard and she celebrated at the brunettes fatal mistake. 

To have such love and to throw it away in such a stupid way, Sora clucked in desgust. Ah well. His mistake is my gain.

Smirking, she made her way back towards court, smug smile clearly in place. She ran a careful hand over her satin gown, smoothing the slightest wrinkle in the jade material. Sora was one of the most well dressed lady's at court and she worked hard at keeping herself at the top of the ranks, using a good amount of her fathers fortune to do so. Her dresses were always spotless, hair coifed perfectly and her dress maker was the most sought after in Haven. Not often was she forced to wear one dress more than three or four times. To be truthful Sora was quite resourceful. She used the same material more than once, having her dresses taken apart and remade into a whole new creation, until there was no possible way to get any more wear out of the cloth, at which point it would go to one of her maids. She was the youngest of seven daughters and with three other still left unwed, it was left up to Sora herself to find a husband. There wasn't much chancen of her parents finding her a suitable match, anyways. They'd been having trouble with her elder sisters already. 

It was actually a good thing, being the youngest. Her parents were both highborn, both important members of the court as her father was a member of the council. She'd grown up at court, learning the intrigue and politics at an early age. Much of her parents spare time had gone to raising her brother - younger than she by less than a year, she'd been pushed aside after the birth of her brother, the only male heir. Much of her raising had been done by her sisters and her nurse Locky. But with the neglect had come a certain amount of freedom. She wasn't as expected to marry for duty as her sisters had been and she certainly hadn't expected to have been brought up like the weak and docile creatures that members of her sex were supposed to represent. No, she was the 'wild' one. The one to be at the centre of all the rumors and lively chatter. She caused family scandals and pushed at her parents' anger. 

A wispy laugh escaped painted lips. To think that hardly any of those rumors were true... She was no more the dilettante than she was a pauper. But the importance of the deception was that her parents would allow almost anything of her with nary a word. Even if it was to marry what they thought to be a hopeless bard.

Never mind that Yamato was in fact the son of a noble family. Never mind that he was a respected and talented musician. It didn't matter. They saw what they wanted to see. The vast majority of the Bardic circle was comprised of those that come from poverty or were of at least common birth. With statistics like this who would think to connect Yamato with the Ishida's? 

And that's where the greatness of it all lay. She could both marry into a respectful family, have a beautiful husband and spurn her family at the same time. And all with one little action. 

All there was left to do was seduce the blonde, make him believe herself pregnant and then force him into marriage. Oh yes, everything would be perfect. If he didn't love her now he would so learn to.

  
  


~~TBC~~

Shade: M'kay...I hope to have the next chapter out 'fore x-mas. I wanna wait to do the whole Tai/Matt thing later and spend the next chapter introducing more of the chara's. Ya know, Miyako, Iori, Mimi, Jyou... etcetera.... Rather looking forward to that.

And sorry 'bout the changed writing style. I've been reading way too much classic literature in class and it's started to rub off on my writing style.


	7. Christmas Special

Music's Flame   
Interlude  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Heralds of Valdemar series'.   
Warning: Shounen ai, AU, violence, a little OOC, maybe eventually a lemon, I screwed with their ages.   
Pairings: Taito, Kensuke, Takjun, one-sided Sorato, others to be determined   
Summary: Digi/Valdemar Fusion. To Yamato, his life seems meaningless. Can something or someone happen in the young Bards life to make him feel differently? 

~*~*~

Shade: I interrupt our usual broadcast for an important message: Merry Christmas all!

Yama: That made a whole hell of a lot of sense *sarcasm* Heralds don't even celebrate Christmas.

Shade: *blinks* But they celebrate Mid-winter, don't they? I think I remember that in one of the Talia books. Ylsa and Jadus go skating with her, don't they?

Yama: You're supposed to be the Misty know-it-all, you tell me.

Shade: *nods* I'm right then. It did happen. I just don't feel like going through the book right now to confirm.

Ken: *quirks eyebrow* Aren't writers supposed to be anal about details?

Shade: Not on x-mas eve, they aren't. Besides, I was about to do some sweet little shounen ai winter scene and all I get is bitching. If you really don't want me to continue all you hafta do is continue complaining...

Ken: Wait. What pairing are you doing this in?

Shade: Well, I figured chapter five had enough Kensuke fluff in it and six had too much Yama angst, I may as well do Taito to make everyone happier.

Ken: And this matters to me, how?

Shade: Er... it doesn't?

Ken: *huffs* Now I see who's important to you. Certainly not me. I suppose I'll just get back to killing bandits on the border. That's all I'm good for, after all.

Shade: For a boy genius, you certainly are whiney. I'll do a Kensuke for some other holiday. Satisfied?

Ken: No. *continues to sulk*

Shade: Fine. Be that way. Last minute note for this little interlude. The Taito pairing has already progressed to that of a permanent relationship. I'm hoping that you won't find this as a spoiler as I had it listed as an eventual pairing anyways. It can take place any time after the end of the fic. Or I may be able to integrate it into the fic eventually.

  
  


Yamato looked out into the expanse of white snow, gaze distant as he took in the crisp scenery, nearly completely undisturbed by human touch. Small, soft flakes were drifting down from the sky, snowing in a slow, almost magical way. They touched his face, melting as the came into contact with his warm skin, moisture glistening as moisture reflected the mid-morning light.

The crunch of snow warned him of someone approaching and the blond turned slightly, catching the sight of Herald whites and a thicket of chocolate brown hair. Smiling, he waved to his lover, shifting to make room for Taichi on the fence he resided on. The brunette sat down next to him and Yamato returned his gaze to the field of snow.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?"

The Bard nodded, whispering in return, "It always is. I wrote some many random songs about snow last winter that I suspect that the instructors were quite sick of it."

A soft chuckle. "Most likely. Whatever inspires you."

More silence and Yamato moved to lean again the Herald's finely muscled chest. Taichi murmured lovingly and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. The snow continued to fall and both Bard and Herald continued to gaze out at the landscape, minds completely void of serious thought as they leaned into one another for warmth.

There was a slight whinny and a Companion joined them, setting his jaw down onto the should of his Chosen. Three creatures, all joined together through heart and soul, though each in different ways. Yamato's Gift gave him enough ability to sense Toren's link to Taichi. They were bound together, most likely unable to survive without the presence of the other, with Taichi being at their center. (AN: I'm not trying to imply bestiality here, folks.)

The piercing sound of a bell ripped through their silent companionship. Startle, Taichi and Yamato fell backwards, barely giving enough time for Toren to back up out of the way of their fall. 

The Companion whuffled softly and nipped at his Chosen. Taichi swatted at him. "I'm fine, beast. Go pick on Yama."

Doing as told, Toren whickered softly, what Taichi assumed was the Companion's way of snickering. The blond snapped pale blue eyes open and glared at the offending creature. "Really, now? Was the really necessary?"

Toren bobbed his head and blew into the Yamato's face. The Bard sat, brushing show from his scarlet robe. His expression turned calculating as his hands paused. Making sure neither Herald or Companion were watching he scooped a handful of snow into his palm, packed it down firmly and proceeded to launch in at his lifebonded.

Taichi blinked, turned, noticed the evil grin on the blonds face and his face turned mischievous. He promptly launched himself at the blond and soon had them rolling about in the snow like children. Toren joined in as much as he could, grabbing hold of material with his teeth, nudging at resting combatants and just adding his presence into the over all contentment of the day.

Breathless, they soon fell in a heap, both laughing softly. There seemed to be nothing that could touch them at that moment. Nothing that could take away the joy and happiness they brought each other. And, for at least that little while, there was nothing.

~fin~

Yama: You do realize that I'm scarily out of character there?

Shade: Yes... *sulks* It comes from writing so few Digi fics lately. I hate being OOC.

Ken: I think I may be thankful you didn't try to write me. After all, I probably would have ended up being some sentimental cry baby.

Shade: Er... Ken? That's sorta what you become after the whole Kaizer thing's over. Sorry, to say this, Kenny, but me and my best friend have taken to referring that part of your personality Onna Boy

Ken:.... I hate you...

Yama: *grins*

Shade: Well, Merry Christmas, everyone. And here's to hoping I get the next chapter finished soon rather than later. Ciao!


End file.
